This invention relates in general to school buses and in particular to a system to enhance safe loading and unloading of school buses in poor lighting conditions.
Many school districts maintain and operate a fleet of school buses for transporting students between their homes and assigned schools. The routing of the buses often requires that students must cross a street in order to board the bus. The street crossings may become dangerous during the winter months when the days are shorter and the buses must operate under poor lighting conditions or even in the dark. Although school buses are equipped with flashing lights and extendable signs, motorists still accidentally strike students when they cross the street under such reduced light conditions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve the safety of students when it is necessary to cross a street to board a school bus.